


偷窥5

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	偷窥5

李东海彻底陷入了沉睡，被李赫宰怎么抚摸和搂来楼去，都没有任何要清醒的迹象。最多是皱着眉翻个身，嘟嘟囔囔的哼唧了几句，就不做声了。  
李赫宰又揉捏了几把对方柔软的屁股，瞟了眼窗外发现雨应该已经停了。只要密密麻麻的水珠挂在窗户上，被照射着反光。天空不再是刚刚阴沉的乌云密布，但天色早就晚了，隐约的能看到一轮弯月挂在天边。  
按理说到这个程度，李赫宰现在最好就是一声不吭的告辞走人。这样是他的一贯风格，打炮而已，做完了就走人抽身，没有必要甜甜腻腻的在一块，毕竟除了肉体的接触，两人的生活并无交集。李赫宰原本的打算就是这样的，想着李东海的味道如果很好，顶多交换个联系方式，等下次有空再次相约。  
对方的味道比自己想象的还要好。李赫宰原本以为李东海行为如此奔放大胆，怎么也得是个经验丰富的老手。他可猜不到这个经验丰富，和他想的那个经验丰富，压根不是一回事。李东海就宛如初春刚绽放的最早的一朵海棠花，在百灵鸟衔着迎春花到来之前，就已经开放成了最艳丽的成色。他哪儿想得到这朵白里透红的海棠花，其实只是个秀气的不行的花骨朵，就连春天也被骗了去，只当他是完全盛开了。  
李赫宰有的是耐心和精力，把李东海这朵娇花灌溉培育，直到对方把最完美的姿态展现出来。只是他现在对这朵花儿的习性还了解的不透彻，李赫宰也就知道对方的名字罢了，还是从对方脏衣篮里从裤子口袋掏出银行小票签名才得知的。  
又依依不舍的揉了揉李东海毛茸茸的小脑袋，李赫宰决定起身去打量一番这朵自己接下来计划饲养的小花朵，生长在什么样的环境里。  
房间的结构单调的不行。房间几乎能够被砸掉的非承重墙都被拆除了，只有几根刷了白漆的方形柱子立在屋子里。墙上没有什么挂饰，只有很大的投影荧幕。客厅中间放了一张很大的长方形木桌，上面摆满了颜料和画笔。画架也是摆的到处都是，李赫宰看到一个白色的马克杯，上面还留了花里胡哨的手印，想必是对方作画喝水时留下的痕迹。  
李赫宰没猜想过李东海的私人生活，现在知道对方是个画家，倒是并不惊讶。他比较感兴趣，对方每日都窝在家里不怎么出门，画出来的都是些什么作品。  
李东海的画多是些气势磅礴，无边无际的汪洋大海。李赫宰并不懂画，但是他在远距离观看的时候，他以为是打印出来的照片。等走近借着光瞧，才发现重重叠叠的颜料，一笔笔把光影和浪水融合在了一起，颜色提笔之处都恰到好处。画的尺寸并不小，约莫一个正常男子的身高。但其他小尺寸的作画也有。  
除了海浪，一两张花卉的画作。其他大多数都是线稿图。有行色匆匆的老人，腰肢纤细的窈窕淑女，甚至有只憨态可掬的松狮犬。李赫宰觉得李东海画的是极好的，虽然他说不上来，但对方的笔触都有明显的神态，让人一眼就能记住。  
只不过对方那张海浪，压抑的有些吓人。昏黄偏暗的海水，虽然有光的照射，却还是浑浊的摸不到底。李赫宰皱了皱眉，他不太喜欢这么压抑的东西，李东海也应该是轻快的人，或许只是他自己的作画风格而已吧。  
李赫宰又转了转，一屁股坐在了阳台落地窗前的沙发椅上，翘着二郎腿，发现正对着自己家的窗户。现在自己家里关着灯，黑暗一片，但他能够想象到，白天，或者是夜晚有了照明，落入李东海眼底的都是些什么画面。  
大约是他搬进新家的快半年，李赫宰捕捉到一闪而过的反光镜。由于职业的敏感性，他很快就捕捉到是对面房子打出的光，他很灵敏的观察了几日。在发现对方只是偷偷摸摸在看自己之后，安然失笑。再确定李东海没有特别之处后，他反而很坦然的让李东海偷窥他的家和生活。  
李赫宰有时候甚至特意会带床伴来落地窗前做爱，把人按在玻璃上，他脑里想象着对面人会是以什么样的心情在观看，就爽的他不行。他一直以为，李东海的性格应该是小心敏感，但是怎么也是憋不住欲望的，所以一定会很快上门搭讪。没想到这一等又是快大半年，憋得他很郁闷，这才主动送上门。  
李赫宰砸吧砸吧嘴，觉得有点口渴，想着起身去给自己倒杯水。视线恰巧落到了角落的幕布处。其实李东海的家就是画室，有白布并不奇怪，奇怪的是白布下叠的东西高的吓人，却又不像是早就放在那里的，更像是慌乱之下在藏些什么。  
按道理说来别人了，翻东翻西并不礼貌。但李赫宰觉得李东海才不会在乎他礼不礼貌，大咧咧的把白布扯下，然后就勾了眉，没想到李东海给了他这么大一个惊喜。  
李赫宰蹲在地下，把画一个个抽出来。依旧是人体线稿图，但这些线条和脸怎么都是他自己的模样，各种形态。喝水，吃东西，睡觉，这些日常起居不提。让人惊讶的是李东海画了他各种在性爱里的样子。  
有他单人solo的，也有是两人配合的，只是身下的一方通常只有身体，没有脸。李赫宰懒得猜是对方故意耍性子不画，还是没看清楚，只当是前一种。他一个个抽出，发现有几个身下压得人眼熟。  
比如说有一张沙发上双腿被拉高，身下人大大的眼睛满眼欲望的，就和李东海的神态神似。李赫宰啧了几声，把图画一张张看完，发现后面越画越过分，甚至有很多他光裸身体，或者单纯下身老二的速写线稿。  
如果单看这些画，很难想象李东海是画了那种抑郁又磅礴海浪画作的人。虽然李东海画的李赫宰没有半点俗媚的色情感，反而是满满的情色艺术。但这两种画风根本不是一种风格。  
李赫宰瞧着那张被自己按在沙发上潮喷的李东海，决定自己把这张画带回家。  
他把画作又一个个放回去，按照同样的角度摆好，甚至是白布的褶皱都尽量还原。  
到了现在这个程度，李赫宰才真的觉得自己捡了个宝。  
从他的长期观察，和刚刚的短暂接触。李赫宰能感受到在李东海青涩，害羞，甚至礼貌到冷漠的外表下，藏着怎么样激情澎湃的灵魂。尤其是对方用着清纯的外表，偏偏对他一人表达露骨的欲望时，让他浑身酥麻的欲罢不能。  
李赫宰拿了个玻璃杯，给自己倒了一大杯冰水降温。  
现在是午夜十一点二十分，他决定等到次日早上。等对方在自己怀里呜咽着睡醒，再把神志不清，身体酥软的李东海，再好好开发个透彻。


End file.
